How much is a bottle of wine?
by wipout207
Summary: Antonio F. Carriedo, heir to a massive fortune, is due to find someone to marry among all the greedy suitors who throw themselves at him. While vacationing, he runs into Lovino Vargas, the local gem of the town who's mouth is either spewing swears or on a bottle. After an incident involving a spilled bottle of Romanée Conti, a missing wallet, and an fake proposal, they're in for it


Lovino's eyes were having extreme trouble focusing on the shot glass in front of him. The loud noises and colors of the outside bar blended together, as the man across from him downed a glass. It was the same contest every night; Lovi would drink someone under the table and ended up with a hangover at a stranger's in the morning.

"Are you finally ready to give up? I've paid attention, it won't be long until your passed out." The man breathed, lazily smirking as Lovino completely ignored him. "Brat."

Lovi glanced over, "Sorry, I thought I heard a whiny bitch but all I see is you." He poured himself another glass, before drinking straight from the bottle instead.

The man glared. 'You're losing tonight brat.'

Antonio whined, as he was lectured about how he once again, denied a date. The rich young man had suitors from everywhere trying to sell themselves or their sisters or daughters, to get a hold of the money.

"Antonio, for the love of santa maria, pay attention! You've denied 10 girls, 12 boys and even a pair of twins! You need a partner." Santiago sighed, gently placing his head in his hands. Santiago had attempted many times to set up the marriage, which ended up with Antonio worming his way out.

"Ah, well. They all just wanted money. I prefer they like me as a person." Toni happily beamed.

"Well, fuck that shit. You have 3 weeks on the streets or I'm setting one up with Marzia." His father said, before sending Antonio out of the room.

Antonio happily relaxed in a penthouse hotel,before looking from the balcony down to the town. He grabbed his jacket and snuck out into the night for a drink.

Lovino laughed like a mad man, as he successfully drank another man under the table. John was passed out on the floor, as Lovi stumbled up and happily wandered onto the dance floor. His legs wobbled as he stepped around, haphazardly. He happily danced, one hand waving around for balance, while his right held a half empty wine glass.

Antonio slid onto a chair at the bar and ordered, and was given a drink a little stronger than what he usually would drink. The lights of the fairy strands made patterns on the stands. He looked around, as the cool summer wind dusted his shoulders. He rolled his eyes, seeing most of the drunk strangers dancing under the pale moon.

"You seem new, am I correct?" A man slid next to him, gracefully setting his drink down. "A decent guy like you shouldn't be wandering around this type of party." His black hair, was slicked back, with his pale complexion glowing underneath the lights. Antonio had a feeling.

"Yes, I am. And what do you mean 'type of party?" He gently tilted his head in confusion. This was an outside bar and dancefloor.

The man chuckled, "Let me explain. The six girls in the back will do anything if you've got cash and time. The guys over there are the same way too, only they also want food." He gestured to the left corner, where groups of people were talking, though the music was too loud to listen to their voices. "But my favorite little gem, is the one currently wasted on the dancefloor until he's snatched till morning."

Antonio's eyes shifted to the young man currently sipping from a wine glass. The pale pink was covering his cheeks while the man managed to finish the glass before chatting with those around him.

"And who's he-"

The man instantly cut him off, "Don't even think about it. He'll steal your heart and give you an addiction you can't shake." He took a sip before continuing," He'll also take your wallet if you dumb enough. But he'll be gone in a few minutes. Usually someone will sugar talk him and off he goes for the night."

"That's bad?" Antonio looked to the clock and then back to Lovino. He looked so vulnerable, much like a dawn in a field.

The man stood up, "I haven't spent the night with him in a while. Ta-ta stranger." He disappeared into the crowd to dance his way to him. Antonio slowly felt the music caress him, and in a few moments, he was dancing along with the crowd.

Antonio dumped into someone, and before he could say anything, the responded.

"You fucking bastard, can't you fucking see or are you blind?!" Antonio looked at the shorter man, who was currently using every swear known. Lovino stopped and glared, once he realized Toni was staring at him.

"What are you staring at me for?" He scoffed, crossing his arms. His white shirt looked old but still had a classy look to it and melted into the skin-tight black pants, tucked into worn out black boots. "HEY!" Antonio felt a sharp punch to the gut, to a clearly pissed off italian.

"Ow...was that necessary? Anyway, i apologize for staring." Antonio said, rubbing the area he got punched in. Lovino slowly swayed side to side, his eyes a little red from too much drinking. "Are you okay? You look ready to pass out."  
Lovino slowly nodded,"I think I'm ready to go home now.." He mumbled the last part before completely passing out. Antonio quickly caught him and picked him up. He heard a snarl from the crowd behind him.

"I told you newbie, this isn't how it goes."

"Sorry, but I have more morals than letting some pale ass man get it on." Antonio quickly retreated to his hotel, making sure he wasn't followed. The penthouse suite was huge, with three bedrooms, a living room attached to the kitchen, a dining room, and two full baths. Antonio stumbled into the biggest bedroom, setting Lovino on the bed.

Lovino looked so peaceful when he wasn't slurring swears. Antonio got him out of his pants and shirt and put a big shirt on him and put him under the covers. Lovino instantly curled up and softly snored.

Antonio silently crept into another room before changing into pjs and climbing into the bed, "So this is how I'll say it. You were drunk and I let you crash, and nothing happened."


End file.
